Access Points (APs), for example in a WiFi network, can be managed using a local controller (which can also be referred to as a private controller) or a cloud controller. When there is a plurality of APs, some APs can be cloud-controller-managed, and some can be local-controller-managed. When a new access point is deployed in an existing network of APs, configuring whether the new access point is cloud-controller-managed or local-controller-managed is generally performed manually. Such manual configuration is time consuming and cumbersome, especially when a plurality of new access points are deployed, for example to expand the network and/or to replace existing access points.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of implementations of the present specification.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the implementations of the present specification so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.